With the advent of automated office equipment and other high speed information output machines including programmable typewriters, word processors, computers and the like, continuous fanfold or perforated paper has become a fixture in most offices.
Because of the desire for clean edged and ended separate strips or sheets of such paper, paper cutters have been developed which remove the fanfold, holed and perforated ends and edges of the paper. One such known device uses two rotational slitters to remove the carrier strips containing sprocket holes and a single blade rotary cutter to remove the fanfold or perforated portion of paper. However, machines of this type are limited in their usefulness and output because of the maximum rotational speed attainable by the single blade rotary cutter. With such speed restriction, the throughput speed of fanfold paper is limited because the rotating cutter must make extra revolutions at each perforation to make each cut. Such excess rotations consume approximately 60% of process time in moving the paper to the next cut position.